


Courage

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes courage to love Severus Snape. It takes more for him to reciprocate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

  
**Captured**   


"Afraid, Snape?

"Not of you!"

"Liar. You've been afraid of me since sixth year. At least now you have a reason."

"What, can you _smell_ fear on me?"

"You _shit_. He trusted you—we all trusted you—"

"Going to _kill_ me, Lupin? Going to rip my throat out with your _teeth_?"

"Why are you goading me? I have your wand."

"Oh yes, you have all the cards."

"You spiteful bastard. What was the Unbreakable, did you vow to kill him?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I believed in you. I thought we could be friends.…are you crying?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Tell me what happened."

"I can't do that."

"Or I could just kill you after all."

"Liar."

"How do you know I won't do it?"

"Because you're not vengeful."

"Wrong. Because I suspect you are working for our side, and—"

"Because you were wrong about Black."

"Yes."

"But we were never friends."

"I was too afraid."

"You couldn't stand up to your friends."

"No, I was afraid that you would tell my secret the first time you lost your temper. Sirius did."

"I did."

"I know. I lived."

"Dumbledore asked me to do—what I did that night."

"I guessed."

* * *

  
**Double Agents**   


“Scared, Lupin?”

“Any sane person would be.”

“Anyone whose emotions weren’t completely numb, you mean.”

“My feet are what’s numb. How long until that portkey activates and Voldemort gets here?”

“Fifteen minutes. You always seem so controlled.”

“Says the best Occlumens of my generation—oh, yes, that’s why you’re numb. No, I’m not controlled enough.”

“You never get angry.”

“Severus, I’m a werewolf, naturally I—“

“Will you change if you lose your temper?”

“No, but—“

“You let the moon rule you all the time.”

“Oh, shut—“

“Did you just kiss me?”

“Astute.”

“Stop—oh.”

“Feel anything now?”

* * *

  
**Fear of Intimacy**   


"I don't see why you are making so much of this, Lupin. The war is over. We are old comrades. You need a place to live; I happen to own a house that's too big for one person."

"Oh, yes, naturally."

"You need someone to brew a specialized potion; I happen to know how to brew it."

"Of course."

"We are both homosexuals, so there won't be any awkwardness about that. Stop laughing."

"Oh yes, it's just a mutually beneficial arrangement. I happen to be in love with you, and you—you're quite green. Are you all right, Severus?"

* * *

"Just—excuse me—"

"Should I take it as a bad sign that you vomited the first time I told you I loved you? Severus?"

"I don't like teasing."

"I'm not teasing. Not about that. Here, let me tie back your hair--"

"I didn't understand what it all meant until you said—"

"Do you need a cup of tea?"

"I can't say it back."

"It's all right."

"No, it isn't. I am deficient."

"Oh, it isn't because I'm, you know—"

"What, a middle-class prig? A werewolf? I invited you to live with me; I'm hardly afraid of that."

"You idiot. Kiss me."

* * *

  
**Halloween Party**   


"I am not scared, Lupin!"

"Of course not, Severus."

"I simply don't enjoy parties."

"Completely understandable."

"I went to many public gatherings as a spy, during the War."

"And comported yourself admirably."

"I did!"

"I know you did, love."

"For Merlin's sake, stop patronizing me!"

Remus sat quietly.

"It's not social anxiety, you pretentious wanker, I just don't feel like going to this one. I don't like any of those people, Potter and the rest. I just don't like them!"

"All right. We don't have to go."

"Good."

"Could you unlock the bathroom door now, Severus?"

"Alohamora."

* * *

  
**Wedding Reception**   


“Don’t be such an arse, Severus. I am not scared.”

Snape smirked; he’d won already.

“All right, is this a dare? What will you do if I follow through?”

“I don’t promise anything, Lupin. You must act to preserve your self-respect or not at all.”

“Manipulative bastard,” Remus smiled grimly. He tapped his glass with a teaspoon, and the revelers quieted.

“A toast,” he said, without clearing his throat. “To Harry and Ginny: may you be as well-suited to one another as Severus and I are. Congratulations!”

Two hundred pairs of widened eyes stared back over the rim of his wineglass.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note** : I wrote most of these vignettes as drabbles for challenges at [](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/profile)[**snupin100**](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/).


End file.
